musiquefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Cherry B. and the Sound Makers
Cherry BOOP and the Sound Makers Pays d'origine: France/USA Genre musical: Soul Music. Années actives: depuis 2011 Site officiel: ☀https://cherrybandthesoundmakers.com/ Label: Raymuse records Membres Cherry B. (Lead vocals), King Arthur (Lead guitar), Mr Strawberry (Bass guitar), Golden Sticks (Drums), Prince (Keys), Mr B. Soul (Trumpet), Mr Blow Man (Tenor Sax). Anciens membres: Woody Boy, Dangerous Man, Crazy Fingers, Miss Quicky. Biographie Cherry B. and the Sound Makers est un groupe de Soul Music, ils ont enregistré leur album en Espagne, et aux États-Unis à Philadelphie en 2012. Après une longue recherche autour des racines de la Soul, ils décident d'écrire un album à la fois hommage, mais aussi actuel d'un genre musical éternel et toujours source d'inspiration pour une foule de groupes à travers le monde. Cherry B., véritable figure féminine dessine une silhouette à la "Monroe", son identité floue accentue le mystère de ses origines... Espagnole pour les anglais, américaine ou française, elle dit être les deux... Mais on sent qu'il est pour elle plus question de quête et d'horizon, que de racines, hormis celles de la musique qui définissent son ADN plus harmonique, qu'humain... Elle préfère parler de ce qu'elle fait plutôt que ce qu'elle est, la Soul est son grand amour, elle donne à ce style toute sa sensualité, sa sensibilité et son humour. The Sound Makers, le Backing band de Cherry donne aux morceaux une âme et une musicalité à la fois tonique et nuancée. Ils apportent au show une structure et une force qui rappelle les grandes heures de la Soul, quand les Funk Brothers alignaient les tubes à la Motown, et Booker T & the M G's rayonnaient chez Stax! Très inspirés par des groupes actuels comme "Meneham Street Band" ils annoncent déjà un réel potentiel pour des morceaux instrumentaux mais restent toujours fidèles à leur chanteuse Lead: Cherry! Forts de cette identité mélangeant un son et des arrangements purement 60's à des couleurs musicales actuelles, ils partent achever l'opus aux États-Unis à Philadelphia, berceau du fameux MFSB, le célèbre "Philly Sound". Aux manettes, le compositeur et arrangeur Olivier Pot (Raymuse Records) sait s'entourer: Cherry. B écrit les paroles, Joan Barrientos (The Pepper Pots, España) aide aux arrangements et l'ex gâchette des MFSB, le célèbre apporte tout son savoir faire et son expérience! C'est bien Bobby ELI qui leur ouvre les portes de son studio "The Grooveyard", et peaufine les derniers arrangements du quatuor à cordes venu en exclusivité, mais également le duo, déjà mythique, que formeront William Hart, chanteur des Delfonics, et Cherry sur une reprise de Carl Douglas : "I want to give you my everything". Cette fois, tout y est... L'album peut enfin sortir après 2 années de travail acharné. Actualité En tournée pour la sortie de l'album "The Way I am", ils écument les scènes de France durant l'année 2014, année de la sortie officielle du disque en version CD, numérique et Vinyle bien sûr! Après un succès en Angleterre pour la sortie d'un EP, single, incluant le magnifique duo de la chanteuse et du chanteur star des Delfonics: William Hart. C'est l'album entier qui sortira outre Manche dès la fin septembre 2014 avec le label Street Soul Records La tournée se poursuit en 2015 mais cette fois en Europe: Belgique, Allemagne, Espagne... Cherry B. a également lhttp://raymuserecords.bandcamp.com/'opportunité d'accompagner Lee Fields ( . NYC) pendant sa tournée française à l'automne 2014. Scène La Maroquinerie Paris, Café de la Danse, Festival Rock'n Stock, Le Trabendo Paris, New jazz Festival de Nice, Le Bazaar Bruxelles, Festival Moz'aique au Havre... Radio "Le Mouv' " groupe Radio France (France), "Solar Radio" (UK), "BBC" (UK), "The Face", (UK & USA), "Radio Popular" (Italy). Discographie * The Way I am CD et digital (In Ouïe Distribution/Ray Muse records/ Virada, France ) * The Way I am CD, Vinyl LP's (Street Soul Records, UK) * I want to give you my everything EP, single 45T (Outtasight Records, UK) Liens externes Catégorie:Groupe de musique formé en 2011